A number of tools have been designed to address the task of shaping the end portion of a conductor so as to provide a loop suitable for attaching the end of the conductor to a tie-down bolt such as those found on electrical outlets, switches, and similar electrical system components. Some examples of such devices are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,159; 5,520,227; and 5,309,954.
While some of these tools can provide U-shaped loops, they were not suitable for forming “?”-shaped hooks, which are desirable so as to facilitate positioning of the loop around a shank under a retaining head of a tie-down bolt. One tool which apparently could be used to form “?”-shaped hooks is commercially available from Klein Tools, Inc., of Lincolnshire, Ill. This tool resembles a conventional screwdriver or nutdriver, but is provided with a post that is offset from and extending parallel to a shank of the driver. A conductor can be placed between this post and the shank and the tool rotated about a longitudinal axis. When so rotated, the post restrains the end of the conductor, causing the conductor to bend about the shank to form a U-shaped loop. The direction of rotation can then be reversed, which brings a standing portion of the conductor against the post to allow the user to create a reverse bend to change the U-shaped loop into a “?”-shaped hook.